The Story of Evil in Black and White
by PrettySoldierPetite
Summary: PokeStar Studios Presents: The Story of Evil (And experimental "song fic" retelling The Story of Evil in the world of Pokemon Black and White)
1. Prince of Black

A long time ago in the land of Unova there was an evil kingdom which no other dared to face and the ruler was a boy who had become king when he was only fourteen. After being chosen by the legendary black dragon Zekrom and overthrowing the previous ruler, a tyrant by the name of N along with his white dragon Reshiram, he had been hailed as a hero but after only a short time he became as cold a cruel as the man that had preceded him. His hair and eyes were chestnut brown and his name was Black, the same color as his dragon and his heart.

Black lived in a massive castle that loomed over Victory Road and by using Zekrom's power he was able to obtain anything he wanted including a maid who many said looked just like him and an arsenal of the strongest Pokémon in the kingdom. He had no fear of losing in battle, he would simply engulf anyone foolish enough to challenge him in flames and have them banish to a giant, frozen chasm.

"Now, bow to me!" He would command with each victory.

It was rumored that the king had once been in love with a cheerful girl from his old hometown but she was in love with a fiery, dark haired boy who had been a neighbor to both of them. When Black learned of this he was infuriated and sent for his three advisors and had the boy locked away. After the Shadow Triad had completed their task he said to them in a quiet voice so as not to be overheard:

"Eliminate the rest of Aspertia City."

The three left without a word and during the night the town was extinguished. The houses were all burned and thrashed by three different types of Pokémon belonging to the Triad but many lives were lost all the same. The suffering of the people, however would all fail to reach the king's ears. When asked of his motives he would only turn his head to note the time and say:

"Oh, it's time for afternoon tea"

The people's rage spread through the kingdom. A plan to overthrow the king was finally made and leading the resistance were two powerful trainers from the eastern land of Hoenn who wore armor adorned with rubies and sapphires.

At last the castle was surrounded and the King's Shadow Triad quickly fled along with the King's favorite maid; even his prized Pokémon were worn down after a continuous struggle and he was captured. When told to surrender his head was hanging low as he said:

"Oh my, what an insolent pair!"

Thus the king's short life came to an end at the age of fourteen. Having once ruled everything he now had nothing and was sentenced to be executed at 3 o'clock when the church's bells would ring. As he sat alone in the dungeon no one could tell what he could be thinking.

When the time had finally come the ringing of the bells could be heard by all and the king would not even look at the crowd as he made his final address. In his typical manner he would only turn his head and say:

"Oh, it's time for afternoon tea"

Years later the people of Unova would talk of the black king and all agreed that he had gotten what he deserved. However, there is another side to the story that none of them would know.


	2. Maid of White

Before he had become king, Black had grown up in Nuvema Town with a friend named White. The two spent so much time together that people began saying they even looked like each other and travelers would sometimes mistake them for twins. With each other's support they both became strong Pokémon trainers but only Black would be chosen by the legendary dragon and come to overthrow N.

In the beginning, Black had been a far greater ruler than the former king and the people of Unova were very happy for a time. White had even volunteered to become a maid for Black as a way of helping him without being married. Black had agreed to this but had also insisted that while White was a maid by title she was never to be treated as one and allowed her to come and go as she pleased.

One day White had taken a trip to Aspertia City, a quiet town near the southern boundaries of Unova. While there she came across a boy who had been a friend and neighbor to both her and Black and almost instantly she found herself falling in love with his energy that was so similar to Black's. When White returned to the castle and told Black of this he had said nothing but his actions became rash, even cruel until he slowly began resembling his predecessor. Before long he had also begun giving White orders like all of the other attendants which she would follow because she had promised to stay by Black's side and she knew she had been responsible for the change in him. All she could do was bow her head and say:

"You are the king, and I am your servant"

Even as the other people of Unova began to turn their backs on the young king one by one she would remain loyal in hopes that he would someday return to his former bright self. But no matter how hard she tried she still could not forget her friend from Aspertia City and so she would still continue to see him while still being allowed to leave the castle. It did not take long for Black to find out where White had been going after sending his Shadow Triad to follow her. He then immediately instructed for them to capture the boy and eliminate the town also commanding White to oversee them.

Still, White agreed to this, even if it meant becoming evil herself she would keep her promise to help Black in any way she could but she still could not stop her tears as she watched the town burn. Shortly after the fall of Aspertia she had overheard the talk of an uprising and of the two mercenaries from Hoenn that would be leading the attack. At once she took the King aside into a remote corridor of the castle to tell him of what she had heard:

"Very soon this kingdom will end by the hands of its angry people"

She would then hand him an extra pair of her clothes along with a hooded cloak. The shattering of a window somewhere in the castle immediately after signaled that the mercenaries had arrived.

"I will lend you my clothes, please ware them and use them to escape immediately. Nobody should notice because we are so close"

Black would only watch as she kissed him on the cheek then took up his sword and used it to cut off her long ponytail. They were now identical.

"Now I am the king and you are the fugitive"

She was even able to imitate his voice exactly as she turned to go face the mob in his place while he stood only momentarily in shock before escaping in the opposite direction. The next day when the execution had been set he would join the rest of the crowd in the square to watch as the church bells rang. Without looking at the crowd White used his voice to say his usual phrase before the guillotine dropped. She had paid his price for him but now he was all alone.


	3. Best Wishes

After the execution that was supposed to have taken his life Black began to wander through Unova but he quickly realized there was nowhere here he could go and not be recognized in an instant. After a few days of almost constant traveling he found himself at the Celestial Tower. White had often briought him here while the two would play on the raised walkways of the surrounding Route 7 when they were younger but he remembered that he had not been too enthusiastic about the idea when compared with their game of avoiding the tall grass. The last time they had come here was just before he had become king and she had finally explained just what she had been doing this whole time.

"You're really serious about this, White?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked up to the top of the tower looking for the bell she had spoken of.

"Yeah, I read all about it when I was little" White nodded "there is an old tale that says that if you climb the tower and ring the bell at the top you get to make a wish and it will come true!"

Black folded his arms "But ringing a bell can't make your wish come true…"

"If you're so sure then why don't you come try it with me? If your wish doesn't come true then I'll make sure it does for you" she grabbed his arms and gave it a tug to urge him forward.

"Why would I want to try something girly like that? Besides, you already do anything I ask you to anyway."

White pouted as he pulled his hand away and returned it to his side. "Fine, I'll go without you, then" she said.

"What are you wishing for that you that you come here to do this every day, anyway?" Black put his hands on his hips and watching as she began walking towards the entrance.

She stopped and turned to face him, grinning "For Black to give me a kiss!"

"What?!" Black reared back on one leg and raised an arm to shield his mouth that was now hanging open.

"Just kidding" she stuck her tongue out at him with a wink "my wish is for you to be happy forever and ever as the new king."

He then lowered his guard resuming a standing position and put his hand behind his head sheepishly "…well, if that's what you want, then why don't you come stay with me? It would make me happy."

"Really?" White smiled at his again "Then I'll live in the castle with you and stay by your side."

That was how White had come to be his maid. He hadn't even noticed until then that while she had done everything for him he had never once done anything to repay her. Now she was gone and her wish of him being happy could never come true without her so he climbed the tower to make a new wish for her sake. After reaching the top and ringing the massive bell as loudly as he could he called out his wish.

"My wish is that one day…if we are to be reborn… we can be reborn together!"

This ritual was common and would not alarm any of the people living in cities that neighbored the tower of his presence. Although the rest of his life would have to be spent in hiding he was free to return to the tower and repeat his wish every night until one night after saying his wish his let out from underneath him and he collapsed. Everything had gone black after closing his eyes until a point of light became visible and he opened them from what had just seemed like a long sleep.

" '_Nate' is now activated. Condition: Normal_" he recited after awakening in a small laboratory.

A woman in a white coast with long black hair pinned back with a flower hairclip stood in front of him "Nice to meet you, my name is Fennel" she smiled "Do you know your own name?"

Black stared up at her for a moment before nodding.

"That's great!" Fennel exclaimed "Now, let me introduce you to someone."

The scientist stood aside revealing another girl standing across the room with long brown hair and eyes. A tear rolled down Black's cheek when he saw that the girl's face looked surprisingly like his although female.

"Her name is…" Fennel began the introduction but Black already knew exactly who the girl was.


End file.
